


Dad..

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Irondad Bingo aka peter, steve or tony having a wee moment every 2 minutes [3]
Category: Irondad - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: Peter made mistakes, he got caught up in the moment and accidentally said certain things sometimes. He was always humiliated but for some reason everybody else loved it...Or a collection of some of the times Peter has slipped up......for your viewing pleasure.Part 3 of Irondad! Bingo





	Dad..

The first time it happened Peter didn't even realise it. His body was sore and his mind whirling, he hardly noticed as the words fell from his mouth..

It was a school night and Peter was staying at the tower. He had a test early the next day in his french class so Tony had told him to miss out patrol for that night and go to bed early. Peter agreed at first, not wanting to irritate his mentor or any of the other Avengers, so he quickly made his way to his room at the tower, bidding everyone goodnight.

He did try and follow Tony's rules. He lay there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him as his mind wandered everywhere but sleep. He couldn't help but worry about what might happen, who might get hurt, now that he wasn't on patrol. It was only one night sure, but it had only taken one night for him to lose his parents. Only one night for him to lose Uncle Ben.

By the time Peter decided he couldn't sit around anymore it was 11pm. Everyone in the tower had had a long day so if he was lucky they'd all be on their own floors asleep by now and wouldn't notice him gone.

He nodded quickly to himself. If he was quick, only out 30 minutes or so, there was no chance Tony would find out and be mad. He stood up, changing into his suit quickly. He brushed the sad thoughts of his parents and uncle out of his mind and crept quietly to his window.

"Peter. Where are you going?" Fridays voice made him jump, suppressing a shout. He'd never get used to her jump-scares.

"I'm just going out for some air...don't tell Mr Stark alright?" Peter prayed Friday wouldn't blab to Tony, he was so afraid of letting him down he couldn't risk him finding out.

"Are you asking me to keep your whereabouts from Mr Stark?"

"...yes please.." Peter waited for a moment, sure that his whole plan was about to fall through until the AI spoke again.

"Okay, Peter."

"Thank you!" He whispered before cracking his window open and slipping out. He scaled the tower until he reached the roof, collecting himself for a moment before he shot his webs and swung to the neighbouring building.

He watched over the city, perching on roofs, balconies and lamp posts. He loved the familiar quiet buzz of the city asleep. He was relieved nothing bad had happened and was just about to swing back to the tower when he heard a nearby gunshot.

With His spidey senses suddenly alert, Peter webbed the building closest to him and used to to swung around the corner, running as soon as his feet hit the ground. Straight down the road ahead of him he saw a small corner shop, inside a figure wearing a dark blue ski mask standing by the window. He was standing perfectly still...worryingly still. Peter kept running but the man didn't move, he seemed to be watching Peter. Without warning he pulled the mask from his head, he wasn't anyone Peter recognised, no big villain. But he terrified Peter.

The man dropped his mask and began to laugh. Peter was to focused on getting to the building to realise the small black object clutched between the mans gloved fingers. One second Peter could feel sit clad his feet hitting the hard asphalt as he raced forwards and the next he was midair, blown back by the force of fire erupting from where, just moments before, the hysterical man had stood.

Peters body hit the ground hard, his body ached and ear splitting sirens bounded around his brain. He opened his eyes and everything a blur. It felt as if the world was spinning violently around him. Clutching his head he finally stumbled to his feet, after a few second he was certain he was stable and looked up. Where the shop and man had been second before, was nothing. Nothing but rubble and smashed glass. The air was thick as Peter limped towards to the site ahead of him.

"No,no,nononono!" He cried as he clambered over the chucks of cement around him. "No!" He shouted, his voice hoarse and hysterical.

He stood still, looking around him. He could've stopped this..if he'd run faster..he couldn't stopped all of this.

Sirens wailed in the distance that even through his ringing ears Peter knew meant it was time to leave. He took one glance around him, choking out a sob before lifting his wrist, shooting a web and propelling his bruised body into the air.

Clinging to the side of the building, he looked down as police officers scoured the bomb site. He couldn't look anymore, he already knew the image, seeing the man being torn apart by flames and feeling his body blown from the building, was going to haunt him. He swung back to the tower in a daze. He didn't bother sneaking in through his window, he just stumbled through the entrance to the tower and walked to the elevator. Finally leaning against the side of metal box, he closed his eyes. He regretted it instantly as all he saw was red. The red fogging up the air around him. He could still taste the ash on his tongue.The elevator doors opened with a ding and Peter stumbled out, instantly hit with alarm.

"Where the hell have you been!" Tony was furious to say the least. The news was on behind him, on the screen played footage of the very place he's just stumbled home to. The other residents of the tower stood behind Tony, equal concern plastered their features. "I told you not to patrol. You could've been dead for all we knew Peter!"

Peter looked away from the television and met Tony's face. Their would be people tonight worried about their loved ones, except theirs would really be dead. All because Peter didn't run a little faster. The news supplied an anthem to his spiralling thoughts. Two confirmed dead in bombing this evening. They were dead because of him.

"I didn't save them." He choked out, tears falling from his eyes. "I-I saw him and I didn't get there fast enough-I couldn't s-saved them." Tony's expression changed instantly. He quickly ran to Peter, catching the boy as he fell apart in his arms.

"I-I didn't save t-them." Peter continued to sob as Tong held him, stroking his dust coated hair. "I'm so sorry D-Dad..I didn't save them."The room fell silent for a second.

Tony held the boy tighter in his embrace, desperate to soothe the young boy as he tried to catch come to terms with everything happening..it was all going so fast...had Peter really just called him Dad?

"None of this is your fault Peter. You did nothing wrong okay?" Tony spoke firmly, pulling away from Peter and holding his tear stained face in his hands. "You. Did nothing wrong. You tried to save them, this isn't your fault."The trembling boy nodded slightly before crumbling back into Tony's chest, wrapping his arms firmly around the older man.

Tony took a deep breath in, looking behind him at his fellow Avengers. Their expressions matched his as they stared at the boy currently nestled into Tony, clutching desperately at his sweater. Tony caught Peppers eye, with a look as if to say.."What now? How do we help him?" Pepper's eyes flickered from the young boy and back up to her boyfriend, nodding her head towards the stairs.

"Petey, how about we get you cleaned up and go to bed now? We'll talk in the morning I promise but right now you need stitching up and to rest." Tony spoke softly, earning a muffled "okay" from Peter, he helped him stand properly, sliding his arm under Peters arms to keep him up.

"Ow!" Peter gasped as soon as he put pressure on his feet. He fell back into Tony's side, Steve rushing over to help the two. It didn't help that the impact of his fall was starting to get to Peter, his head was spinning and he felt like he was falling. "Tony....Tony...Dad.."

Tony stumbled to the ground as he caught Peter's limp body. He scooped the boy up into his arms, taking particular care supporting his head, and with Steve's help, got to his feet.

"Bruce! Lab now!" He commanded, concer growing as the boy in his arms made no sign of coming to. Soon a collection of the Avengers were hovering around Tony's lab, nervously watching Bruce check Peter over and patch him up.

"Jesus.." Bruce hissed under his breath as he continued inspecting Peter's injuries.

"What!" Half the room exclaimed.

"He'll be fine don't worry..he's just got s pretty major concussion and his right ankles badly sprained, he was probably to in shock to notice at first..I don't know how he managed to get all the way back to the tower conscious." Bruce explained, stepping away from Peter on the examination table. "He'll likely sleep until the morning, you should take him to bed Tony, his heads gonna be killing him when he wakes up."

Tony nodded. It torn him apart to imagine Peter stumbling home so hurt, not being there to help him the moment he fell. He carried Peter out of the lab, carefully making his way to his room, he switched the light on after kicking the door open. Leaning down beside Peters bed, he pulled back the duvet and laid him down, adjusting the iron man pillow underneath his head before tucking him in. He knelt beside the teens bed for a moment longer, gazing down at Peters now clean face. He didn't deserve this, he was the most intelligent, kind and caring kid he'd ever met. He didn't deserve any of this.

"Tony.." Pepper spoke softly as she walked up behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna be okay."

"I know Pep, I just..I'm the reason he's been through all this. And not just tonight..Germany..the little accords spat..everything." Tony stood, keeping his eyes on Peter.

"You can't tell Peter it's not his fault and then take all the blame yourself. What kind of father figure would you be then." Pepper whispered, resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"So I didn't just imagine that...Dad huh?" Tony chuckled, taking Peppers hand in his.

"He loves you Tony."

"I know..I love him." Tony's voice faltered slightly as he studied the features on the younger boys face, the innocent expression he wore as he slept peacefully. "I wish I was Pep..I really do."

"I know..you can be the closest thing though...you can love him. That's all he wants from you." Pepper lifted her tired head to face Tony, smiling sincerely at the man she loved.

"From us Pep..If I'm gonna go all on you're gonna have to join me."

"Happily."

There the couple stood for a few more minutes, gazing happily at the boy all they longed for was to be safe. Feeling more and more at ease with each steady breath he took, eventually retiring to their own bed, falling into a peaceful sleep as they revelled in the feeling of joy and relief Peter had brought them. 

 

\- - -

A few weeks later, it happened for a second time, and despite being caught in the adrenaline of a moment once more, was a considerably more embarrassing experience for Peter.

Peter, clad in the spider man pajamas the team had finally stopped teasing him about, made his way into the Avengers tower main kitchen. He let out a quiet yawn as he plodded over to the kitchen island and took a seat beside Natasha, who was having a conversation with Clint who sat along from her.

"Hey Pete," Steve welcomed him from the end of the island where he sat next to Bucky. Peter had grown accustom to Bucky by now, at first the man and scared him slightly, he was worried he hated him after the fight in Germany but soon, thanks to Steve's intervention, he realised it was quite the opposite and Bucky was fond of and quite fascinated by Peer, especially his ability to beat him in a fight.

"Morning Kiddo." Bucky smiled, looking up from the waffles the two. Peter was secretly waiting for them to get together but he knew if he ever mentioned anything it could doom their chances..he had a feeling Nat had the same idea though.

"Morning." Peter replied, hovering his gaze over the two for a second longer than he meant to, obsessing over how sweet they'd be together. Shut up Peter stop staring or they'll notice! He thought.

The comforting chatter of conversations between friends filled the kitchen, Peter rested his chin in the hand of his propped up elbow and watched as Tony attempted to make scrambled eggs at the stove. The events of the dreadful night weeks before still hovered in the back of Peters mind, Pepper had set up several appointments with a therapist though and that had helped him to process all that happened..it'd take sometime to realise there was nothing he could have done to prevent it from happening, but he was on the right path.

He'd made a full recovery just as Bruce suspected, so his dazing off wasn't anything out of the ordinary or concerning for any of the Avengers around him. He let the gentle buzz of his friends conversations seep into his mind as he closed his eyes. He smiled softly as he remembered a terrible joke MJ had told him and Ned the day earlier at school, she'd been appalled that they didn't find it as hilarious as she had.

School was actually good at the moment for Peter. he got to see Ned and MJ, which he didn't get to so much anymore with his responsibilities as spider man. He was doing well in classes, thanks to Tony insisting on helping him with his homework whenever he came around the tower. Things had been good with Tony lately as well, after the bombing they'd gotten closer and peter adored spending more time with his mentor. He could only remember bits of returning to the tower so he wasn't quite sure what had brought them closer..he had a vague recollection of calling Tony "Dad"..but he must have just dreamt it he would never slip up like that. Sure, he did see Tony as a father figure in a way but he'd never want to make Tony uncomfortable..after all, he was going to have kids of his own with Pepper in the near future. Peter was just the kid he helped out with homework and made suits for, they weren't family...as much as Peter would've loved them to be-

"Fuck!" Tony yelled suddenly, waking Peter from his day dream adn catching him off guard.

"Dad!" Peter leapt from his stool at the kitchen island and ran to Tony's side, not yet noticing what he's just said..

"It's just a burn I'm fine." Tony reassured, hissing as the cold water from the tap hit the hand he held under it's stream. Now, as he stood beside Tony, Peter could see how nonthreatening the situation was..god the accident had really thrown him off..

Wait..

What did he just say?

ohmygod

Peter stared up at Tony, eyes wide. He must have heard, he couldn't not have Peter basically yelled it at him. Could this mean he hadn't imagined it before?

"I'm fine kid, your eggs are less so..no need to worry." Tony chucked. He'd heard what Peter had said, everyone had, but they'd also heard when he'd sobbed out the same word weeks before and thought it better not to bring it up.

"..O-okay..I'm gonna go..um..get ready for school!" Peter blurted out, running for the kitchen quickly.

"So...how are you and spidey son?" Natasha asked, smirking. Her comment was followed by a low rumble of laughter and an eye role from Tony.

"Seriously though Stark." Steve began, his tone kind but serious, fitting his usual leader role. "Peter's only got his aunt..the kid could do with some more family."

"And clearly he sees you as such." Bucky chimed in, nodding along in agreement to Steves statement.

"I know..Pepper and I have talked about it. Obviously we won't be adopting him..his aunt might not love that idea, but you will be seeing a lot lore of him around."

"Does this mean we get to keep him?" Natasha mocked, her eyes lighting up before she spoke again, turning to Steve and Bucky. "You should get one."

\- - - 

The desolate waste land was quite the contrast to the place Peter had grown to love as a second home.

He had a feeling that home had been taken from him now, after all, they had one shot, and it failed.

Thanos was gone. They didn't know where they just knew he had the gauntlet and a goal.

Peter stared at Tony, blood smeared on his face and dust hovering his hair from the fight they'd just lost to Thanos. His expression changed to one of confusion, Peter turned to see what he was looking at..

Mantis..or at least that's what he thought her name was, wasn't..there. Where he once stood was there was a cloud of ash surrounded by puzzled faces. Drax stood for a few seconds, his arms seemed to..disappear. His body disintegrated quickly and like Mantis, he too fell to ash.

"Steady Quill." Tony spoke firmly, stepping closer to the older Peter whose body followed the same route as his fellow Guardians.

"Ah man.."He mumbled before his face was taken by the ash, his expression taken by the wind.

"There was no other way." Peter turned to see Dr Strange shaking his head and looking up at Tony, tears in his eyes as his face was soon gone like the others.

Peter stared at the spot where Stephen has sat moments before. What was happening? Was this Thanos' plan?

The feeling of uneasiness built momentum inside of him and he felt a tingling in his hands. No...nononono..

"I don't feel so good.." Peter mumbled, taking a shaky step back as he tried to steady himself. He looked up to see Tony staring back at him, his expression torn apart.

"You're alright." His voice wavered.

He looked at his hands confused as he began to feel a wave of noise buzzing around his mind. His legs gave out beneath him and Peter stumbled forwards into Tony's arms, terror overwhelming his shaky body.

"I don't wanna go.." He sobbed into his mentors shoulder, feeling small parts of him tear from his body and drift into the air. "Please..please I don't wanna go Dad."

"You're alright." Tony repeated, lying Peter down on the ground and leaning over him. "You're gonna be alright."

Peter stared for a moment at Tony. It was really happening. He could feel it happening...he could feel as each cell crumbled in on itself and broke free from his body. It hurt..it hurt so much..but not as much as the fear did..

"I'm sorry.." He whispered, tears burning his eyes as he gazed up at the sky above them. An eerie whistling filled his ears as he felt the wave of uncertainty overcome him and the image of Tony leaning over him, afraid of what was about to happen, blurred from his vision. 

A dull grey filled every corner of his conscious and his body ached. Fear pumped through his body as he longed for one thing...one escape from this hell he felt himself slipping away into,

Dad...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment,
> 
> Requests always open,
> 
> Send in via dm or comment on cast/character chapter,
> 
> Originally posted to wattpad @Andnoodles and tumblr @ PeteyParkourrr


End file.
